Little Red Riding Hood, With a Twist!
by Umbree
Summary: Crystal makes Yellow dress up as Little Red Riding Hood and tells her to cross the Forest to Platinum's place. How will this end up for Yellow? Is it really all about Yellow? It's little red riding hood, with a twist!
1. Chapter 1: Red as Little Red Riding Hood

DEDICATED TO: specialpikachu a.k.a. volt tackle

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

* * *

**Little Red ****Riding Hood, with a twist!**

Chapter 1: Red as Little Red Riding Hood.

"Hey Crystal," Red called.

"What is it?" Crystal asked.

"We haven't seen the others for a while. Wanna go meet up?" Red suggested.

"Sorry, I've got a lot of research to do." Crystal replied.

"Aww... come on." Red whined.

"How about this?" Crystal tried to compensate. "I have some goods you can take to them, but you have to go by yourself. And no eating the food before you get there. Alright?"

"Sure!" Red agreed, noticing the fact that he could eat as soon as he got there.

Crystal carefully placed some pre-prepared some cookies and cakes, none of which were homemade, into a basket.

"If it's not homemade, can't they buy it over there? It'll be fresher, too." Red commented.

"I would have liked it to be homemade, but I don't have the time," Crystal complained. "There's just so much I don't know about Pokémon yet. Well, off you go."

"See ya," Red said, as he picked up the basket and turned to leave.

"No dawdling, and don't get lost in the forest. Go straight to Platinum's place, okay? Be careful!" Crystal cried, before returning to her research.

"Don't worry. I've got Pika with me, so it's all cool," Red shook off Crystal's concern.

Red set off at a steady pace, and walked straight into the forest. The path was mostly sunny and it was a lovely temperature. The snacks' aroma drifted out from the basket. As if in accordance, Red's stomach started growling. If he had a little bit, no one would know, right?

Red was so engrossed in eating food, that he didn't notice a Mightyena approaching him from behind.

"What are you doing, young man, so far out into the forest on a day like this?" the Mightyena asked.

"I'm on my way to meet some friends," Red replied as he turned around. "Oh! You're a talking Mightyena!" he cried. "I've never seen talking Pokémon other than Team Rocket's Meowth! Alright. I'm going to catch you!"

The Mightyena flinched, obviously no expecting this outcome. It shrunk back slowly. "A Pokémon trainer, are you?"

"Yes I am! And I'm a Pokémon Master! Pika, Crystal can research talking Pokémon now! Let's go catch it!"

* * *

Hey guys, just saying sorry if this doesn't stick 100% to little red riding hood's tale. it's called with a twist, because the ending is different. just saying. thanks for reading... sorry this is short, but that's why the next chapter is up and rolling!


	2. Chapter 2: The disappearance of Red

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

* * *

**Little Red ****Riding Hood, with a twist!**

Chapter 2: The disappearance of Red.

"Hey Platinum! How are you? Do you like my treat?" Crystal asked over the phone.

"What do you mean, 'What treat'? The cookies and cake! What else?"

"Oh, no way! Maybe Red ate them all on the way? That might be why he chose not to show up."

"No, Yellow couldn't go. She was out shopping."

"For clothes? Yellow? No way!" Crystal laughed. "She said she went to buy groceries."

"Is she back yet? I'm not sure. Wait, I'll go check," Crystal laid down the phone and leaned out the window. She couldn't see Yellow sketching Pokémon outside. She turned around and called, "Yellow? Are you there?"

"Crystal? What is it? I just finished arranging the groceries in the fridge," Yellow called back.

"Arhh! I forgot! Sorry for the trouble! Thanks!" Crystal replied, before attending to the phone. "Yellow's back now. Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, okay. Thanks, bye," Crystal hung up the phone. "Yellow?"

"Yes?" Yellow replied.

"Blue called to say that Platinum's sick. It's only a cold, so it's no big deal. I told Red to take the cookies and cakes to them, but unfortunately it seems that Red is not there yet. We're a bit worried about him. Could I trouble you again to check up on him? There should be nothing wrong. He's probably hungry again, that's all. I'm a bit busy, so I can't come with you, but I cooked fried rice. Will you take this to him, and the rest to Platinum and Blue?" Crystal requested.

"Sure!" Yellow laughed. "He's probably eaten all the food that you told him to take to Platinum and Blue."

"Oh and here," Crystal handed Yellow some clothes. "It's a red hood, so that you stand out in the forest. It's likely that Red will see you first."

"Thanks," Yellow said, as she placed the packaged fried rice into a basket and accepted the clothes. It was a pink and red outfit with a red hood to match. Yellow slipped into it quickly and looked at Crystal. "Umm, how do I look?"

"Cute," Crystal replied, giggling. "Well, off you go, too, and be careful."

"Don't worry," Yellow reassured Crystal. "A forest is like a second home to me."

* * *

AN: thanks for reading... again, sorry this is short, but that's why the next chapter is up XD


	3. Chapter 3: The tail of Red

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

* * *

**Little Red ****Riding Hood, with a twist!**

Chapter 3: The tail of Red.

Yellow set off into the same forest that Red got lost in. She looked in and dismissed the strange, frightened feeling that she had. After shaking it off, she skipped in, like the happy go lucky girl that she was.

Yellow spotted some flowers which she thought she should give to Platinum, seeing as how Platinum was unwell. A figure crept closer to her, but Yellow was unaware of this fact, having been completely undecided on which flowers to bring.

"What are you doing out here?" a voice asked. Shocked, yellow spun around, only to see Red.

"Red! Everyone was so worried! I came to look for you," Yellow anxiously replied. There was an odd feeling that she was getting from Red, something that she had never felt before. She decided that it was his new outfit. Yellow analysed Red's outfit of a Mightyena. It was composed of a full body suit that left only his face bare. Some of his messy hair stuck out the top. He was wearing red contact lenses to make his eyes seem red, and had face paint resembling the dark streaks of a Mightyena. Curious of why Red was wearing such an outfit, Yellow decided to play along and cried, "But Red! What big ears you have!"

"The better to hear you with," he replied.

"But Red! What red eyes you have!"

"The easier to see you with."

"But Red! What sharp fangs you have!"

"The better to eat you with," he roared as he leapt up and began to chase Yellow.

Hearing this statement, Yellow impulsively laughed out loud and ran around in circles, whilst being chased by Red.

"Aww, so in the end, we didn't get to hear Yellow scream," Blue laughed, showing herself from her hiding spot up in the trees, soon joined by both Red and Platinum, who was by the root of the same tree.

* * *

AN: I tried to make it like little red riding hood: "But grandma! what big ears you have!" "The better to hear you with," etc. So, found the twist? yeah.. um, hey i'll upload the next chapter tomorrow. i wonder if anyone can guess what it's for. that is... if anyone's read it before i upload the next chapter. thanks for reading ^^


	4. Chapter 4: Happy Birthday

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

* * *

**Little Red Riding Hood, with a twist!**

Chapter 4: Happy Birthday.

"Huh? You guys… I thought Platinum was sick," Yellow said, confused.

"No, we faked that to bring you guys over. You two were supposed to come together to save us the trouble of bringing you over one at a time," Blue laughed. With a slightly more serious tone, she continued. "Now, we have to get Crystal here."

"Why?" Red asked, as the group started moving towards Platinum's summer house.

"We just told you!" Platinum cried. "It's Crystal's birthday! And weought to get her away from that research of hers."

"Oh yeah," Red remembered.

"We have already prepared the party, and everyone's here except for the birthday girl. So, any ideas on how to get her here?" Blue asked.

"Blackout," Red said.

"Oh, that's a pretty decent idea," Platinum commented.

"What's a decent idea?" Red asked.

"A blackout. Isn't that what you suggested?" Blue asked.

"I meant to say I have no idea. But yeah." Red replied sheepishly, scratching the back of his Mightyena costume.

"Um, I was wondering, why is Red in a Mightyena outfit?" Yellow asked.

"Oh, because I was in that costume being a Mightyena. It doesn't cover the face, so I used Ditty. Red thought I was a real talking Mightena and wanted to catch me! And because none of us have heard you scream, we dressed him up as a Mightyena to scare you, but you ended up not screaming." Blue explained.

"About that blackout," Platinum brought the topic back. "If we say that we have a blackout, and urge Crystal to come, do you think she would? I could use my cell-phone so she doesn't wonder why the home phone still works during a blackout."

"A blackout isn't scary unless it is pitch black, and it's not even dark yet" Red observed.

"Silly," Blue responded. "The sun is already setting; by the time Crystal gets here, it will already be pitch black."

"Oh, I see," Red replied.

The small group of friends quickly hurried to Platinum's summer house. "Should we call her now?" Yellow asked. "It's going to be really dark soon."

"Wait just a little while longer. We need to revise the plan," Platinum said.

"Go home, make sure Sapphire's finished cooking all the food, and tell everyone this: turn off all electrical appliances, especially the lights, when that's done, wait in the dark and Platinum will call her. When she gets here, she'll probably be using a flashlight, so we'll be able to see her. When she opens the door, everybody stands up and shouts 'Happy Birthday', okay? Good," Blue jabbered.

The friends rushed into the summer house in a frenzy and quickly gathered up everyone. "Okay, everybody! Are you all here? If not, gather here, now!" Platinum ordered. "Yellow, go relay the plan to Sapphire and anybody else not here."

"Right. The plan is to pretend that there is a blackout and so no electrical appliances are allowed to be used. Everything is to be tuned off now, including mobile phones. If Crystal sees them emitting light, she'll be suspicious. We'll call her over so that she can deal with the blackout. By the time she gets here, it will be pitch black. We'll wait behind furniture and alike, so don't fall asleep. When she comes here with that flashlight of hers, we'll know that she's close. When she comes in, everyone is going to shout 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!' and the lights will turn on. Got it?" Blue commanded.

Everyone rushed around the house, turning off all things that was lit up, or even could light up. They all gathered in the living room where they turned off their mobile phones. There was still one source of light which was Platinum's cell phone.

"Blue, you call her. I'm supposed to be sick," Platinum said.

"Yup. Let's see… Crystal…" Blue mumbled to herself as she scrolled down Platinum's list of contacts. "You have so many," she remarked. "Okay, I've found her."

"Put it on loud speaker, so we can all hear her," Platinum requested.

_Brr brr… brr brr… brr brr… _"Hello?" a feminine voice came through.

"Ah, hey Crys?" Blue said. "Um, we have a blackout here, I was wondering if you could help us out? Platinum doesn't like the dark."

"Sure, but can't you fix it yourself? All you have to do is pull the breaker. It should be located on the inside of the house somewhere, a big metal box. Open it and pull the lever down," Crystal instructed.

"Oh, but this is Platinum's place, and we don't know where it is." Blue lied.

"Really?" Crystal sighed. "I'll come. But first, are Yellow and Red with you? They haven't come back and I haven't heard fro-"

"I'm here!" Red yelled.

"I am, too," Yellow concurred.

"Oh, you guys, I was getting worried. Arhh, it's so late… I didn't realise. Can I stay the night?" Crystal observed.

"Of course. We have the fried rice Yellow brought over," Blue said.

"All right, I'm coming. It should take only ten minutes," Crystal said, before hanging up.

"She's coming. Okay guys, absolutely everything has to be off!" Blue ordered. "Including this phone," Blue continued, whilst turning it off and returning it to Platinum.

"D-Drew? I'm scared," Sapphire stuttered. "It's like a real blackout."

"He-he… Girls. There's nothing to be scared of in the dark," Green remarked. "After all, we boys will protect you," he continued, which apparently deserved a sharp elbow in the ribs.

"Does that mean we are weak?" Blue cried.

"Oww… That hurt, Blue," whined Red.

"Oops, sorry Red. That was meant for Green," she giggled. "So?"

"Of course not. I meant to say that we're here for you," Green answered.

"Aww, Green…" Blue sighed, grinning, as she found her way across to him and hugged him. The group waited in silence for the remaining time until Platinum sharply whispered.

"Okay," she said. "I can see her light coming. Everybody get ready."

* * *

Meanwhile, Crystal was riding her bike through the forest, headlight on head, lighting her way.

"Oh gosh, they can't even bring the electricity back by themselves," she half muttered, half sighed to herself. "I wonder how they would be without me."

She quickly screeched her bike to a halt. "That's weird; the summer house should be here? Did I take a wrong turn without the lights to guide me?"

Crystal looked around. The moonlight poured through the clouds, opening up the forest. "Maybe it's actually a bit further than I remember," she said, starting off again. She suddenly paused again, seemingly remembering something. She shook her head and rode on, crashing into the summer house.

"Oww…" she moaned. "How could I not see that coming?"

Crystal took her headlight off and used it as a torch. She felt her way around and knocked on the door. There seemed to be no reply, so she walked into the summer house. "I hope they're alright," she muttered. Then, out loud, she called "I'm coming in!"

"**SURPRISE!** " everyone shouted as the lights were turned on. "**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CRYSTAL!** "

Crystal laughed, "I was wondering how there was a blackout and no storm to go with it." Then, as the room fell silent and Crystal prepared herself to say something else.

"Blackouts need to have storms?" Red asked.

"Yes, the lighting disrupts the electricity flow inside a house," Crystal explained. "It's elementary."

Silver brought out a cake with seventeen candles on it. "Hey Crystal, happy seventeenth birthday."

"Yes, yes, happy birthday, Crystal," Professor Oak said.

"Professor Oak? I thought you went to Bill's for research!" Crystal cried.

"No, I went to Bill's and Bill came here," Professor Oak said, as Bill showed up behind him.

"Oh you guys… thank you so much," she cried.

"Oh Crystal, I found a talking Mightyena today," Red recounted.

"A what?" Professor Oak, Bill and Crystal said in unison.

"A talking Mightyena," Red replied, as if it were something one sees everyday.

"Oh, that was just Ditty," Blue cut off. "So everyone, sing her a birthday song!"

"_Happy birthday my friend  
_

_Here's to all the years we've shared together_

_From good friend and true_

_From old friends and new_

_May good luck go with you_

_And happiness too._

_And may all your dreams come true_

_So light a candle on your cake_

_For every smile you've helped create_

_For every heart and every soul_

_You've known to grow a little more_

_A few more pounds, a little more grey_

_Don't count the years just count the way_

_It takes a little time to go from water into wine_

_Don't ever lose the wonder of the child within your eyes."_

"Aww, everyone… Thanks so much," Crystal cried. "I can't believe you remembered… something that even I forgot."

* * *

XD HAPPY BIRTHDAY CRYSTAL ;D (30th of April)

This is like my own birthday, except when my friend sung 'happy birthday', all i said was "who's birthday"? what's worse is that after they told me it was mine, i said that it wasn't, even though it was .

Thanks so much for reading ^^ I love you all. Sorry about the dodginess of this story .

Oh, and this is the last chapter. This story is dedicated to SpecialPikachu (Volt Tackle) and seeing as how her drawing is the main source of inspiration for my story, Im going to post a link to SpecialPikachu's drawing here. .com/art/Role-playing-Little-Red-Riding-Hood-294814938

Song : Corrinne May - The Birthday Song + ending of traditional birthday song.


End file.
